Spirits High: A New Year
by Rai Huang
Summary: Two siblings, Yoh and Anna, are enrolled into Spirits High, the high school in that area. Being transfer students, they don't know much about the school. They've got to make new friends who can help them! YAOI will come in later chapters! bad summary
1. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

Yay! Rai-chan ish back with a new story! finally! ive recently become obsessed with shaman king so i wrote a shaman king fic! this is just lk the intro. im gonna introduce more characters hopefully in the next chappie TwT please enjoy!

**warning**: there will b yaoi in future chappies (Yoh x Hao, Ren x HoroHoro, and possibly Chocolove x Lyserg, but dont count on that one)

* * *

_Thud. _AsakuraYoh twitched in his sleep as he felt something hit him sharply on the head._ Thud._ There is was again. Annoyed at having his sleep disturbed, he cracked open an eye. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. At first, all he saw was a brown and white outline, but as his foggy vision cleared, he saw that he was looking at his sister, Kyouyama Anna. It took Yoh a few moments to comprehend the situation. Squeaking in fear, he bolted upright.

_Crap, I'm so screwed_, Yoh thought. His sister was _not_ known for her gentleness and kindness, but for her intense training programs and her harsh manner. As he scrambled around, pulling on his school uniform over his undershirt and boxers, Yoh thought about the punishment he would soon receive.

_Man, I was almost late for the first day of school! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night listening to music!_ Yoh thought bitterly. Quickly jamming his orange headphones behind his ears, Yoh stood stock straight in front of Anna, waiting for her to lecture and/or punish him. However, the penalty never came.

His sister merely fixed him with a hard, icy glare, sighed said, "Get a move on…NOW." Yoh stuttered a quick 'thanks' and rushed down the stairs, Anna following close behind. Anna whipped them up a quick breakfast and ushered him out the door. They had just moved to Tokyo and their grandparents had promptly enrolled them into the nearby high school, Spirits High. Yoh was currently a sophomore and Anna, a freshman (but definitely not to be trifled with). As they made their way to school, Yoh prayed that he would be able to make friends speedily.

Back in his hometown, Izumo, the Asakura household was known for having links with…spirits. They practiced being shamans, or people who could connect with spirits and ask them for guidance. They interpreted signs and read omens. Because of this custom, Yoh and Anna were shunned at school and given a wide berth. Students called them, "The Ghost Kids." Though Anna was adopted into the family and the two are not blood related, they shared a close bond, having lived secluded lives. Their parents, Anna's foster parents, traveled the world, searching for places where connection between the human and spirit world was the greatest. This left the two children in the care of their grandparents, Asakura Yohmei and Asakura Kino. After finding out that their grandchildren were not doing well at school, they had arranged for them to be moved to Izumo, where they could, hopefully, go to school without being rejected by peers.

Yoh rolled these thoughts through his head as Anna walked ahead of him with a brisk pace. They were complete opposites, Anna with her icy glare, cold tone, long, brown hair, and fast walk, and Yoh with his soft eyes, gentle voice, medium-length, black hair, and slow, but sure pace. They were both dressed in the school uniform, a white, collared shirt with green jeans for males, and a white, collared T-shirt with a green skirt for females. As they made their way to school, bags slung over their shoulders, they received curious glances from other pedestrians going the opposite direction. They could obviously tell the two were new in town.

Nearing the school, Yoh felt Anna stiffen and her walk became tense. He peeked over her shoulder, wondering if there were a lot of people, since Anna really hated large crowds. Sure enough, there was a mob of students in front of the school, waiting for its gates to open. They were all dressed in the same white and green clothing, but their expressions were all different. There were some with bold smiles and booming laughs, definitely nor their first year there so probably juniors or seniors. Many others had shy smiles and wary eyes, most likely the freshmen this year.

Just as the siblings reached the entrance, the doors opened and students poured in like waves crashing upon the shore, all eager to find out their schedules and who would be in their classes this year. Yoh saw Anna take a backward glance at him, then vanish into the crowd. Yoh smiled, because she was obviously excited. He did not hurry, but slowly made his way to the entryway. Following the throng of students, Yoh managed to find his way to the check-in counter, where they were supposed to pick up their schedules. He was greeted by a tall, broad-shouldered man with slightly-curled, long, black hair. The man smiled

"Good morning, young man, welcome to the first day of school. I am one of the school counselors, Kalim. May I take your order?" Yoh liked him immediately, because of his strong tone and honest eyes, plus he had a sense of humor.

"Morning, Kalim, my name's Asakura Yoh," he replied brightly with a smile of his own.

"Yes, let's see here…Asakura…Asakura…Asakura…" Yoh watched him flip rapidly through the giant stack of folders in the drawer below. "Here we are, Yoh," said Kalim, handing him his new schedule, "You're a new transfer student? I recommend that you ask around, because many students here would be happy to give you a tour of our school. It's easy to get lost and confused on your first day."

"Oh, thanks for the tip, Kalim. I'll see you around!" Yoh took his agenda and walked off, scanning his classes and rooms.

"So, what classes did you get?" Startled, Yoh look up and saw Anna standing right in front of him.

"Jeez, Anna, stop appearing and disappearing randomly like that, one day you're going to give me a heart attack!" Anna merely rolled her eyes and snatched the thin sheet of paper out of his hands. Speedily examining the document, she tossed it back to him. "Well?" asked Yoh.

"We don't have any classes together, but we have some of the same teachers," Anna said flatly.

"Oh," Yoh said, "well, at least this way we can try to make some new friends." Anna muttered something under her breath that Yoh couldn't quite catch. Before he could ask her what it was, the bell rang shrilly. Casting no glance at Yoh, Anna walked of promptly, her long hair trailing behind her. Blinking, Yoh stood there for a moment before looking down at his schedule, looking for his next class.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard footsteps thundering down the hallway. At first, Yoh thought it was just echoes, but the feet grew louder and louder. Suddenly, _CRASH!_ A blur of blue collided into his side and he fell heavily onto his back. The other fell next to him, giving off a soft thud. Groaning, Yoh twisted to his side to see a blue-haired boy sitting upright next to him. He was wearing a loose white jacket with black lines crossed all over it, with a pair of black shorts. The boy shot upright and dusted himself off quickly.

Turning to Yoh, he exclaimed, "Sorry about that, dude, I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going." He held out a hand, Yoh took it, and was yanked off the ground.

"It's alright," replied Yoh after regaining his footing, "I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm Yoh by the way, Asakura Yoh. I'm new here. What's your name?"

"Ah, so you're a transfer student! That's awesome, man! My name's HoroHoro, just plain, old HoroHoro! Want me to show you around?"

"Oh, thanks, HoroHoro! Can you tell me where my first period class is? I seem to have gotten lost and I'm not too good at reading maps either…"

"Haha, no worries, buddy! It's always the same for newcomers! I came from the North during my freshman year and I got totally lost on my first day, too! Now let me see your schedule." Handing over his schedule, Yoh watched as HoroHoro read off the first line. "Hmm…first period class: English with Silva. Cool! That's what I have first, too! C'mon, let's go! It's this way!" HoroHoro whooped, dragging Yoh down the long hallway. _Hihi_, Yoh thought, _I guess I've made my first friend! Even though he's a bit hyperactive, a friend's a friend!_

_

* * *

_huhuhu, end of first chappie! u lk, mya? two of my OCs and Kira-chan will b in it soon. other charries will appear too! i kno that anna and yoh r engaged, but i want yoh x hao, so i made them siblings. cuz if theres that wierd fiancee thing going on that might raise some...weird...awkward...feelings... OH WELL!

pl0x review X3

Much Love * Rai


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang

srry, for the loooooooooooong wait! this is chapter 2!~~

* * *

Continued…

"Pssst, Yoh!" Yoh felt a faint presence besides him and a light prodding on his shoulder. "Yoh!" The voice came again, this time with added irritation and fury.

"Mmm…what is it, HoroHoro?" He cracked open an eye to see his blue-haired friend poking him with the end of his pencil.

"Class is over. It's time to get up sleepy head!" Blinking, to clear his foggy vision, Yoh sat up in his chair, stretched, and gave a gaping yawn. Shouldering his book bag, he followed HoroHoro drowsily out of the classroom. During the passing period, which was five minutes long, HoroHoro kept going on and on about something, but Yoh wasn't quite paying attention. "Man, I can't believe you slept through all of Silva's lecturing! I think you might've missed some important notes."

Yoh slowly comprehended his words, and asked, "Do you guys always address your teachers like that?"

HoroHoro stopped talking. "What do you mean?"

"Well, back where I come from, it's improper to call our teachers by their first name. We usually call them by their last name, while adding the title, 'sensei,' to the end of it."

"Oooooh, that's what you mean. Well, at Spirits High we all call our teachers by their first names. They don't care much."

"Okay," was Yoh's only reply.

"Hey, what's your next class? Let's see if we share any classes." Yoh handed over the crumpled piece of paper, and HoroHoro made an effort to smooth it out so that he could read it. "Wow, this is totally awesome! We have English, History, and Science together! Wow, Yoh, you're taking Choir fourth?! Haha, can't wait to hear you sing, dude! I'm glad I have Wood. We don't seem to have any other classes together after lunch, but that's only two classes, which are PE and Math. I have PE fifth instead of sixth. But, no worries, Yoh, I'll find someone who can show you around then! I'll take you to meet some of my other friends during lunch." HoroHoro started ranting again and Yoh had to laugh at his friends endless antics.

"Yes, HoroHoro, now let's get to our next classes! Which are…uh…which way are they?" The two boys shared some laughs before racing off to their next class.

The next two classes passed uneventfully. Yoh fell asleep in History, taught by Thalim, and he goofed around with HoroHoro during Science, while Namari was teaching dissection. After both periods, HoroHoro directed him to chorus class, which, fortunately, was at the single portable across campus, where Yoh could easily find it.

For Yoh, the first day of chorus was rather boring. The teacher, Radim, asked them to stand up one by one and introduce themselves. Luckily, Yoh was awake when he called on him, which saved him the embarrassment of being caught dozing off during class. By the time introductions were done, the shrill bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. As he leisurely shouldered his bag, Yoh walked slowly to the door. HoroHoro, who was waiting outside, dragged him towards the lunch room. While they were trying to navigate through the groups of students, HoroHoro was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! I can't wait to show you off to my friends! They're totally awesome, I swear, dude. You're going to love them!" HoroHoro kept talking, nonstop, as if he had invented talking. Yoh merely chuckled and followed him through the dense crowds of students. As they neared the lunch tables, the standing crowds cleared, revealing many long, bench-like tables neatly placed across the white-washed cafeteria. HoroHoro walked and talked at the same time, while Yoh continued to follow him, his mind drifting to Anna. He wondered how his little sister was doing. Had she made any friends? How was her day so far? Are the crowds bothering her a lot? He bumped into HoroHoro, who had stopped at a table near the end of the cafeteria. Slinging his arm over Yoh's shoulder, HoroHoro dragged him from behind and planted Yoh right next to him.

"Hey, guys, meet my new buddy, Asakura Yoh!" Yoh readjusted his headphones so that they fit properly behind his ears and looked up. There was a variety of students mingled at the table. He saw a feminine, green-haired boy, who had a crystal around his neck. The boy looked up and gave him a pleasant smile. Naturally, Yoh smiled back. Besides the boy was a dark-skinned guy with an afro who gave him a wide grin, showing off his perfect, white teeth. Across the table sat a tall chap with a foot-long pompadour. He gave Yoh a quick thumbs-up. Sitting next to the man was a blond-haired guy wearing purple eyeliner and lipstick. As Yoh was scanning over their curious faces, he heard HoroHoro say, "Where's Ren?"

_Smack_. "Right behind you, dumbass." Yoh twisted his head around to see a Chinese, purple-haired boy, bopping HoroHoro on the head with an upraised fist. His violet hair was gelled up into a single spike with bangs covering his forehead. His golden eyes were sharp and piercing. _Hmm_, thought Yoh, _he must be Ren._

As he looked past Ren, his heart stopped beating for a second. _What?!_ Standing behind Ren was a boy with brown long hair. He wore a tan-colored poncho over the standard school uniform. What surprised him was the boy's face. It was exactly like his own. The only difference was that Yoh had large brown eyes that flaunted relaxed happiness, whereas the other had slanted black eyes, which held a smoldering look in them.

As Yoh struggled to digest the information he had just gathered, HoroHoro let go of his neck and grabbed Ren around the waist, pulling him close. He nuzzled the golden-eyed boy fondly and snickered. "Don't worry, Ren," HoroHoro said, "I wasn't cheating on you. I was just introducing Yoh to the guys. That's all there is to it." Ren colored visibly, turned his head away, and muttered something under his breath. HoroHoro laughed and glanced back. "I see you've made a new friend as well. Say, Yoh," he turned to address a stuttering Yoh, "that guy wouldn't happen to be your twin brother would he?"

"I — you — he — I mean, no, but — HoroHoro, you — and Ren — couple?" Yoh managed to stutter out his confusion, and the whole lunch table burst out into laughter.

The green-headed boy, giggled and said, "Don't worry, Yoh. They might be a gay couple, but you'll get used to them. Haha, don't get yourself too worked up about it! However, I am slightly curious. Are you sure that, that guy isn't your twin? He looks an awful lot like you. Are you guys related in any way?" _He_ _has_ _a_ _slight_ _English_ _accent_, Yoh noted, while shaking his head.

"Uh…why don't we do introductions first? We can get on with the other stuff later, okay, guys?" There was a chorus of, 'Okays,' at HoroHoro's comment, and all four of them sat. HoroHoro sat next to the guy with the wacky hairstyle, Ren next to him. Yoh moved across the table and chose the empty spot besides the feminine boy, who gave his a warm smile. His "twin" slid into the spot besides him.

"Okay," HoroHoro began, "you guys all know that this is Yoh, and Yoh, I'm assuming you now know that this is Ren, my boyfriend." Ren shot HoroHoro an irritated glare, and then gave Yoh a curt nod. "So, who wants to give the first introduction?" Right after HoroHoro uttered those words, the tall guy with the pompadour spoke out, his voice thick with a Hispanic accent.

"Hello, Yoh, my name is Umemiya Ryunosuke, but you can just call me Ryu."

"Ah, okay, pleased to meet you, Ryu," Yoh replied, smiling broadly.

Beside Ryu, the eyeliner-wearing boy said, "A pleasure to meet you Yoh. My name is Johann Faust VIII, but Faust is fine. I'm from Germany and I plan to be a doctor. Also, no, unlike Ren and Horo, I am not gay. My girlfriend, Eliza, is still back at Germany, waiting for my return." The last comment earned him a death glare from Ren, who was sending out dark vibes in his direction. Faust seemed completely oblivious.

"Umm…okay, pleased to meet you, too, Faust."

"I'm Lyserg Diethel," said the green-haired boy, "resident of England. I hope we can be wonderful friends, Yoh." He gave a winning smile.

"I'm Chocolove McDonell from the awesome city of New York. Welcome to the group, Yoh!" The dark-skinned boy flashed Yoh another smile, showing off his pearly, white teeth.

"Hey, Lyserg. Chocolove."

"Hello, my twin," murmured the boy next to him, "Everyone, I am Asakura Hao. It's lovely to meet someone with the same last name as me." He put an arm around Yoh's shoulder and leaned on him casually. Yoh felt a blush creeping up, so he quickly covered it up with a good-natured smile and laugh. "Say," continued Hao, "you wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you, Yoh?"

"Uh…as a matter of fact, I do. Why?"

"Oh no reason," mumbled Hao indifferently. Suddenly, Yoh heard a familiar voice cut in.

"Well, brother, I wanted to let you know that _that thing_ was hitting on me." Yoh whipped around to see Anna towering over him, shooting daggers at Hao, who was still 'attached' to him. Ryu's eyes burst into hearts at the sight of her and Chocolove gave a low whistle.

"You did what?!" Yoh exclaimed, turning to his twin. Hao shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Yoh, it's one of my bad habits. I promise not to hit on Anna anymore." To show his sincerity, Hao took his free hand and marked an 'X' over his heart.

"Okay, you heard him, Anna. Tell me if he does anything to you, okay? So, did you make any friends today?"

Anna sniffed with disdain, obviously still pissed. "For your information, brother, I did. I can see that you did, too. I'm sure I'll get along with most of them." She shot Hao a look before flouncing off.

"Ryu~," Faust said in a singsong voice, "she's gone now, so stop drooling on me." Ryu wiped his mouth and shook his head in wonder.

"You have one cute sister, Yoh. I do not blame Hao for trying to pick her up."

"Haha, thanks, Ryu, but I don't think you should try like Hao. She has quite a temper. Her bark is just as bad as her bite!"

"You, too, HoroHoro, close your mouth and wipe your lips," growled Ren.

"I wasn't drooling, Ren. Besides, you know the saying, 'jealously killed the cat'."

"It's 'curiosity,' bastard. And I wasn't jealous, mind you."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really. If you have nothing else important to say, I'll be taking my leave. The 5th period bell is about to ring." Ren glanced up at the cafeteria clock; its minute hand was perched ominously close to the bell time.

"Oh, right, does anyone have Math fifth and PE sixth? Yoh gets lost easily." HoroHoro looked up at his friends.

"Oh, I have Math fifth," piped Lyserg, "I'll be glad to show you there, Yoh."

Hao mumbled, "I have PE sixth. I'll meet you outside your math classroom, Yoh."

"Cool, thanks guys!" Just as Yoh finished his sentence, the shrill bell rang. Students streaked out of the cafeteria like a swarm of bees. Grabbing him by the collar of his uniform, Lyserg pulled Yoh away from the others.

"Come on, Yoh! Don't want to be lost or late, now do we?"

To be continued…

* * *

didja enjoi? Rai hopes so! **Rate and Review!** i hav writer's block and artist's block! tell me wat u want to happen in the story and if u want any gift art!

**RATE AND REVIEW PL0X!!!**


End file.
